The Stranger Under the Apple Tree
by VolpeSkyFire28
Summary: After six long years, Ylisse's most prized tactician returns to the halidom, a place he had previously thought to forever be his home. Though upon arriving to Ylisstol, he finds himself unable to make it past the Royal Garden before wanting to run away once more. Yet who finds him is not the Prince of years past but a Princess of a new future. Prelude to FE:A AU. Yaoi.


**Afternoon, Ylissians! This is my first fanfiction so please watch over me. *bows* I am writing purely for my own enjoyment and hopefully I don't offend anyone in the process. Anyway, this is the ORIGINAL timeline AU meaning this is before the game even takes place. This isn't the Future Past nor the Present. It's before even then. I put AU because there are some(alot) of things that aren't in line with the game but since the Original Timeline wasn't even specified. I assume I can do whatever I want? Anyway word of warning this is Yaoi. You know? Boyxboy? Guyxguy? Whatever floats your boat? Ahahaha now I've chased away half of you. What a great start. Anyway I hope you secret yaoi fans enjoy this ^^. Rated M for later chaps. -Volpe**

A lazy summer breeze flows through the castle grounds, caressing the tall green grass bending in the wind and chasing out playfully any dandelion fluff in the soft gentle pastures. The sunlight is soft and warm, coaxing out the rabbit to play and the deer to frolic in its embracing hold and enjoy its bright nature. The rays touch everything in their path, breathing life into the flowers once frozen by the cold of the night and the harshness of the moon. Everywhere there is light and warmth... especially for a sleeping figure under an apple tree.

The leather-bound book lies open still, the wind laughing and playing with the pages, aimlessly turning them back and forth. Both of the albino's hands still grip the edges of the book as though even in sleep he remains learning and eternally in the act of studying. Though many _could_ argue that the tactician never slept, always bent over books, scrutinizing every page for the best move in hopes of saving one more comrade or keep his Exalt safe. The leaves shade him from the sun who stubbornly trickles down between the foliage and grazes the soft white hair. He sleeps soundly with a soft smile still engraved on his face, giving him a rare peaceful expression for now he seldom smiled. A hard and anxious look constantly brewed on his face as though Death was looming over him with scythe in hand.

Curious of the figure slumbering under _her_ favorite tree, the princess creeps closer to him, waddling up slowly while crouched on the floor. She cocks her head to the side which immediately causes her crown to fall in the same direction and her bangs get into her eyes, covering her vision. Shaking her hair back into place, she peers at him, eyes blinking in puzzlement. "Who are you and why are you sleeping under my tree?" When the sleeping form simply turns his head to the other side and sighs softly, continuing to dream, she frowns slightly and waddles closer, daring to approach him. "Mister!" She calls out softly still not sure if she should wake the man. He was dressed in a funny purple cloak and his hair was so unnaturally white. She notes how the book lying open in his lap is covered in hastily scribbled notes and notations. There are also loose sheets of paper tucked in between the pages and one trapped beneath his hand, flapping to spirit away, was a detailed sketch of... her father? Maybe he was a spy! Blinking up at him again, she finds that he still has yet to awaken so she braves closer.

Her indigo eyes chance upon his fair hand and her eyes widen at the distinct dark tattoo on the hand. Without thinking she delicately picks up his hand and traces the lines with her tiny finger. She had seen this violet mark before! In a book? In a painting? But the mark was supposed to be alarming and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it had a connection with death. When she looks back up she finds the man awake and blinking back innocently. Lucina squeaks and tumbles back in her haste to get away which causes the stranger to giggle softly. "Who are you and why are you under my tree!" She calls a bit more impatiently as she flails around, trying to keep her dress from fluttering up and attempting to act braver than she actually felt.

The tactician fails to cover his mirth behind his hand as he sits up a bit, closing the book out of habit without sparing it a second glance. "Ah, my name is Robin. I'm a good friend of your Father. But you probably haven't seen me because I've been away." He smiles a bit ruefully, grinning sheepishly. "Is this really your tree? I love it so much. It's quite helpful when I study because it allows me to relax. Quite comforting, don't you think?" His dark brown eyes turn into smiling crescents as he gazes at the small princess whose bottom lip comes out in a pout. _It was her tree. What was he doing claiming something so precious to her? This was where Daddy and her always had their picnics. This was his favorite tree too but that was a secret only the two of them shared._

However Lucina tilts her head to the side in more confusion, thinking hard to see how this stranger could have ever happened upon this apple tree. It was the only one in the castle, not to mention how he had even gotten onto the castle grounds with so many guards around. "You're... comforted.. by this tree? I guess this tree has meaning to everyone." She giggles to herself when Robin blinks in shock at her answer but he soon joins her in laughter. Lucina stops and then murmurs, "I like this tree because I think the apples taste the best from this one." It wasn't exactly a lie but she felt as though this stranger wasn't supposed to know the secret of her and Daddy's tree. "Though Daddy was supposed to have a picnic with me underneath it today... but he lied to me again. So I just came out here by myself." Her lips quivers but she bites it to hide it from this man she had just met. Still, Robin reaches out and pulls the lip away, similar to how her Daddy did. Daddy didn't like it when she bit her lip, asking if it hurt at all.

"What a queer habit. I used to do that as well. But it isn't good to bite, Princess Lucina. You don't want to make your Father upset do you? He didn't like it when people did that." _You mean he didn't like it when only you did that._ "Did you really come out here alone?" He glances at her fidgeting fingers, waiting until she feels ready enough to confide in him. "Is it maybe because he has to leave on a mission today?" When the five-year-old perks up at the truth, Robin acknowledges her disappointment and affliction, having felt it so many times himself. "He was always a busy man and tirelessly worked for this halidom which is why I could guess that he would still do it now. Though what a shame he can't spend this nice day with you. Wouldn't you agree?"

The bright light blue dress ripples fluidly as she plops down on the grass, picking at in a disheartened fashion. "I'm not talking to him right now." She continues to pluck the blades between her fingers, stealing a glance every once in a while to see what Robin's expression was. "Are you really good at keeping secrets? I don't want you to tell Daddy." Hugging her knees to her chest, she rests her chin on it and looks to Robin with trusting eyes.

The albino smiles slightly and nods, "I am skilled at keeping secrets. I will always guard yours if you wish to entrust it to me." He tucks the book behind him and leans in close, knowing that when people wanted to speak their secrets they had a hard time admitting them aloud. When Lucina looks up at him for courage, he beckons encouragingly for her to come closer so they could share this secret with no chance of any other finding out.

"You promise? You can't tell anyone!" She chides softly in warning as she creeps forward and settles by his side, to which Robin chuckles quietly and salutes rigidly to his new 'mistress'. "On your life?" Her trusting eyes narrow as though she was attempting to test him with her practiced hard-lined gaze, peering into his soul and seeing if this stranger could be worth her secret at all.

Robin raises his right hand in honorable oath and makes a straight face. "On my life, my Princess. I will not tell a soul." Though his dark eyes glisten mischievously as he grins to the sitting figure in the tall green grass. He had no intention of revealing her secret if there was no need but he couldn't help but find her grave nature quite amusing.

Lucina sighs and looks off into the waving grass, glancing at it longingly, the atmosphere suddenly changing to be forlorn. "He's leaving again... even though he promised. Daddy promised to ride the horsies with me but he has to go again on another mission." Her soft eyes harden for a minute and she stomps at the grass angrily. "It's not fair! He's _my_ Daddy. So why do I have to share him with all of Ylisse! He never stays home for long and I really miss him when he has to go. He's too busy for me... but I thought... I thought when parents have kids they want them... Doesn't he want me?" Her eyes begin to fill with tears and she quickly wipes them away with the back of her hand.

Robin reaches out for Lucina and though she had never been one to trust strangers, she throws herself into Robin's arms, taking cover and clutching his clothes. Her trembling body quivers in silent sobs and the tactician nuzzles her hair, patting her back softly. _If only you were my own._ "Chrom loves you very very much, Lucina. You're his special little girl. He would trade the world for you so don't speak so ill of him, Princess. I'm certain that it agonizes him to leave as much as you hate to watch him go."

Lucina cries and wraps her arms around Robin's neck. "I understand why he has to go... I know why he's so busy. I really do understand. I understand lots. But.. But it doesn't make it hurt any less. Why does he have to be the Exalt? I just want him to be my Daddy." She nestles against the pale neck, feeling as though this man had watched over her since birth. Though the truth was he was absent for all of it, something he wished terribly that he could alter. He hadn't been there for her birth, nor when she was ill or injured. He hadn't been there in her life at all when he should've been watching her and protecting her like any appointed guardian should have. Yet.. he had left...

Robin holds her close, hugging her tightly, embracing her and wishing that she would call _him_ her Father as well but... "Some things in life are that way. We understand but it doesn't make the path we choose any easier to walk. It somehow hurts more along the way as though we've accepted the fact that... we'll never achieve what we desire so deeply." Robin bites his lip as a pain overtakes his heart and before he knows it he has shut his eyes and can see Chrom's pained expression. _Robin... as much as I love you.. I.. I have a people to serve. They need me and they need to see that I...have continued the traditions since time. Which means marrying and having an heir who will continue the Royal line. _The white haired man grits his teeth. And Chrom would never be able to produce that heir with him nor would he ever find peace if the people did not accept who the Exalt had taken as a lover. Dismissing his own dark thoughts, he pats Lucina's back and pulls away, a practiced grin on his face to lighten the air. "I may not be as good as your father but you know who can ride horses even better than your Father?"

The princess's sniffling stops for but a moment and she sticks out her bottom lip sighing exasperatedly. It was incredible how children could desert their passionate emotions for another in but an instant. He only wished he had that sort of power to alter his feelings just as quickly, that way he'd only feel sorrow for a minute's passing before elation or exasperation as in Lucina's case. "Uncle Frederick," she replies in a deadpan tone. "That's what Daddy always says but he's just making excuses! I don't want to ride with Uncle Frederick. I want to ride with _him_!" She groans in aggravation as if Chrom just wasn't getting the picture and maybe he wasn't.

Suppressing a bout of laughter, Robin clears his throat and tries to question seriously. "Why the sigh, Lucina? Don't tell me that Frederick isn't good enough for you. He's the best rider I've ever met. He control his horse with amazing talent." When Lucina settles on his lap and leans her head against him in a tired manner, his lips twitching into what could have been the beginnings of a smirk. "What my Princess," he murmurs, cuddling her long, flowing hair.

Lucina whines, wiggling in frustration. "He's too strict and stern! He won't let me do anything lest he be afraid I fall off! Why would I do that! The point is to ride the horsies! He wants to put me in all the armor and headgear so I don't hurt myself if I fall off of Stargazer but the helmet makes it really hard to see and the armor is so _heavy._ Of course I can't ride with Uncle Frederick!" She huffs and slides off of Robin's lap, flopping onto her back and having a puff of dandelion fluff float up around her as she lies on the grass. "I really want Daddy. He's away so often."

Robin smiles half-heartedly, looking at the blue sky adorned with white puffed clouds and breathing in the clean, fresh air. "I know how you feel Lucina. I miss him a lot too. It's been six years since I've chanced upon his presence." At the number, Lucina immediately gets back up and blinks at Robin. He laughs softly more for his own comfort than her own, wanting so desperately to release the guilt and anger beginning to ensnare his heart and overtake him again. "Yes I knew him before you were born. You should be... five correct?" She nods cautiously as something in his eyes is lost and longing. Broken and incomplete. Miserable. "I ran away in fear but I've decided to face him once more." He smiles sadly and shakes his head, his shoulder shaking in a silent tremor. "But I guess I still am a coward. I haven't told him. I'm here yet I delayed our meeting by falling asleep under this tree." He looks at the chocolate-colored bark, caressing its smooth quality with his fingertips and grinning. "This is my favorite tree in all of Ylisstol. Maybe all of Ylisse."

_"Robin... I... I think I love you..." Chrom is a blushing, flustered mess, scratching the back of his head nervously with his gloved hands. Gods this was coming out all wrong. Was this really all he could say? After all he had practiced beforehand?! He dares to glance Robin who is still in mid-bite of his apple. "Robin?"_

_The apple falls to the floor and the second it does, so does the couple under the young apple tree. Robin tackles Chrom to the ground in a desperate hug, embracing him with all of his might. "I.. I love you too Chrom..." He nuzzles the warm comforting neck the way he had wanted to all these years, his tears touching the skin. "Chrom..." _

_Chrom lies there with Robin on his chest, aimlessly running his fingers through the soft white locks and gazing at the sun peeping through the green healthy leaves. "Today must be my lucky day. With a sky so beautiful, nothing can go wrong. I love blue skies and its a shame to do much else than be with the person you love on these kinds of days. It's as though the Heavens themselves want people to be happy. Don't you think so as well?" _

A nudge brings him back to the present. "So are you going to tell me why you like this tree? Or are you just going to pat it?" Lucina eagerly looks up to him, giggling, as Robin starts in shock, as if suddenly getting his bearings. Suddenly tears rush to Robin's eyes, falling like the stars Lucina had watched from her window at night whenever there was a meteor shower. It had a unique beauty to it. Beautiful but sorrowful just like a falling star that blitzes across the sky for but a moment. "Your tears remind me of falling stars. Pretty but sad." _I've never seen anyone cry as beautifully as you, Robin, but I wish it most if you didn't have to show such sorrow in the first place._ The tactician hurriedly wipes away the heartache off his face and replaces it with another masked air of happiness as to not worry Lucina any further who is already solemnly gazing at him. _How many blue skies have passed without anyone but Regret at my side? Were you with the person you loved when the sky was blue?_

Though the chestnut eyes shimmer with a slight sheen and his laugh is hollow but Lucina knows better than to press in matters such as this one. Daddy had told her that people usually didn't want to talk about these things. To help wash away the anguish lapping at his soul, Robin leans back against the tree and closes his eyes peacefully, breathing in the familiar scent of the air. "I love this tree because this is where I found true love. Though it was a short and ephemeral instant in my life, it was by far the greatest and I will never forget what I felt on that day. Never. For better or for worse." A lone tear slips from the corner of his closed eyes and the princess instinctively reaches up and brushes it away. Robin wakes from his thoughts, casting away his bonds of Regret and ruffles her hair playfully.

"Is that true?"

Robin's eyes widen and his gaze immediately turns to the figure standing emptily in front of him. His indigo gaze is vacant and he looks as though he's aged well beyond in his years not because his body had physically grown but because his soul was heavy with burdens. "Is it true?" He repeats, his leather gloves sounding as he clenches his fists. Lucina backs in fear of her father for the first time, never having sensed such an uneasy aura from him before. It was neither dangerous nor threatening. But more foreboding, like something brewing in a turmoil of emotions. Something that was dug up that maybe should've been buried forever. Nevertheless she toddles up, hugs his leg and looks up to him with big hopeful eyes.

Chrom shakily lays a hand on her head and feebly pats it before gently pushing her off of him. "Lucina this is a... I need you to go back to Mother alright? Wait there until I come back to say good-bye. I have... some talking to do with this man..." The Crown Princess immediately nods and runs off to find her Mother, not ever once it crossing her mind to disobey Daddy when he was like that.

As the blue-dressed form races through the grass, Robin can't help but wish he could be like her and run off. Become a bird and fly away. Become a deer and leap into the distance. But Regret laughs and keeps him chained to the very tree where he had met Love. He looks away, refusing to meet the other's eyes. He couldn't. There was no way. The tactician knew the word impossible. But this was the first time he ever felt that word befall upon him. Yet as Chrom steps closer, Robin is forced to look back by some unseeable force. "Is what true, my King?"

Chrom grabs Robin's cloak and throws him against the bark so that they are mere inches from one another. "Even if this tree pains you. Even if this tree rips through your chest and pierces you. Even if you regret ever meeting that person under this tree. Do you still love it?" His breath is heated but not in fashion Robin wished. It was hot with anger and burning with fury. Something in his mind snaps and he reflexively turns off his emotions and retreats into his mental fortress where no emotions passed through and no feelings came forth. He was a senseless and mindless tactician.

Robin smiles emptily and his eyes are sharp as he looks boldly back into the dark midnight eyes. "You should know yourself seeing as you never had the courage to destroy this tree down that pained _you._ Though whether it pained you or not is still uncertain since I will never be able to know if you loved me, or if your lust fueled the heat of the moment. They say it is common among friends who have been with each other often. Experimentation. Exploitation. There are many words for such an act. So which did you commit? One of love? Or lust?" _No. NO. This wasn't what he had meant to say. This wasn't why he had returned after six years. This wasn't the way he had wanted to hurt Chrom. He just... he just was... scared. It was as though by losing to fear, he was allowing another entity to speak for him. One who had been born and grown when he had been driven to the brink of destruction. A fail-safe plan. A fool-proof solution. It was so much easier to let this new Robin speak in his place but this wasn't why he had returned. No. He had come to reconcile._

Chrom clenches his teeth and drops the figure, his hands shaking violently in restraint. "Why have you come Robin? Is it to haunt me after all these years? You've already done that. So if that is all you want to do, torment me. Then go... I cannot bear your presence any longer than I must." He turns around, his cape fluttering around before him. One gloved hand covers his tear-filled eyes as the King quivers like a leaf in order to keep the sobs from escaping. He was weak. He still.. still... after all these years. He sinfully wished for the impossible.

Robin reaches out for the battered cloak, remembering how embarrassed and happy he had been the first time Chrom had put it on his own shoulders as a gesture of affection. It had looked terrible on him. For one the white color didn't match him the way it did for the Exalt, making his hair startlingly white and more blatant than ever. And they had quickly discovered that the King was structured much different from his tactician. The cape was loose around his shoulders for his build had been too small. But they had laughed and joked all the same, ending it in heated kisses and a scramble to find a bed. _Will you do the same now? Will you hand me your cloak like a lover? Will you hold me once more?_

In the same instant, Chrom turns around and Robin who had been reaching out for the white cloth, ends up with his hand resting on Chrom's chest, feeling the heartbeat through the material. It beats fast and strongly, promising to pound out of the very armor meant to protect it. "Chrom. What I said before... I was just.. I feared rejection." Daring to go further, his trembling fingers spread out slowly across the chest, his thumb caressing the warmth with familiarity. Suddenly it is eight years ago when they were naiive and hopelessly in love. Robin looks up to Chrom's eyes with fear and caution but also a sliver of hope. Hope and love. "Even if I can never do anything but stare at your back as you walk away from me, constantly out of my reach. I will never burn away the memories of my love with you. Though I've admittedly tried and am guilty of wanting to hate you, I never could. Remnants of our past together always crept into me. Inside my dreams. Inside my heart and I found that at the end of it all... I still love you." Tears rush down the pale face and Robin's fingers curl into a shaking fist. "Chrom."

A composed hand gently pulls Robin's own quivering fingers off of his body, slowly and purposefully. He lets the hand drop brokenly to the owner's side and pauses while Robin soundlessly weeps, feeling the bitter taste of defeat in his mouth. Robin takes a step back and tries to calm his mind to end the flow of the needless grief. He didn't want to embarrass himself any more than he had to. So this was all it was? This is all their love would ever be? A memory? An apple tree...

"Robin," he's heard it for the first time in six years and it doesn't hold the coldness, cruelty, or malice he had imagined all these years. But somehow that makes defeat more painful and brutal. His fingernails bite into his palms, mimicking the scars on the inside of his hands and tracing them over again. The scar he bore from the day he had left. The only scar that could physically be seen from the day he had left. The scar of the broken glass. He had simply wanted to know what it felt like to hold a broken glass heart in his hand and it had burned and seared. But mostly it had felt the same as he did now. Defeated.

"Robin look at me." The command is soft and gentle which makes Robin's silent weeping escape through his throat in a choking sob. The once gloved hand is exposed, the rough calloused fingers brushing at his, wiping away the tears that fell like shooting stars. Robin tries to shy away from the affectionate gestures which causes the soothing fingers to tenderly grip his chin and tilt his face up so he can gaze into the other's. _Chrom was crying?_

Chrom smiles shakily and wipes another fleeting waterdrop from the shocked face with his thumb. "Robin though I swore that day we would always be apart. I have never regretted anything so much. The day you left, I was distraught and none could comfort me." He gives a wry laugh and his hand drops only to wrap around the slender waist. He pulls Robin close and kisses the lips he had thirsted for a thousand years it seemed. And the refreshing and relieving quality of it was beyond healing. "I have given my heart to someone and all this time I have been searching for the owner. Now I realize that it really only can be you. You hold my heart so guard it well." Chrom leans in for another kiss while Robin jumps up and wraps his arms around the other's neck. _I love you._

**Big shout out to my Yuki-tan who so graciously drew my profile and fanfiction covers. Aren't they awesome? *wiggles eyebrows* For everyone who made it this far, sankyuu. I hope you all enjoyed this little angst monster and I will try to finish this as quickly and painlessly as possible(aka I will kill you all with angst spears hopefully). I have school and a lot of studying to do so please have mercy on me. Til next time. For all you yaoi fans, promise for lemonade. Or refund~**

**Yours truly, Volpe Sky**


End file.
